The SCOR for Ischemic Heart Disease at the University of Alabama in Birmingham will continue major research efforts in 1) the surveillance of ischemic heart disease with a registry of patients who have undergone coronary arteriography and also patients who have had coronary artery surgery; 2) studies on the biochemistry ad metabolism and patients with ischemic heart disease under stable conditions with measurements on carbohydrate and lipid metabolism; 3) studies on mitochrondria metabolism in isolated heart cells; 4) investigation of arrhythmias in ischemic heart disease with a computerized monitoring program; 5) analysis of short and long term results of patients undergoing coronary artery surgery; 6) analysis of cardiac arrhythmias during open heart surgery with the use of atrial and ventricular electrograms and computer programs; 7) processing of continuous signals and implementation of total bedside facilities for hemodynamic monitoring, atrial electrograms and thermodilution cardiac outputs; 8) studies on the pathophysiology of ischemic heart disease with analysis of cardiogenic chemoreflexes and the effects of various cardiac agents on selective perfusion on the sinus node; 9) the continued randomized management of patients with unstable angina to surgical or medical treatment; 10) the randomized study of the infusion of glucose-insulin-potassium in patients with acute myocardial infarction along with hemodynamic, electrophysiologic and metabolic monitoring; 11) instrumentation and data management under a coordinated computer system both for the Coronary Care Unit and diagnostic catheterization laboratories; 12) quality control of metabolic and biochemical measurements in a biochemical laboratory in patients with stable and unstable manisfestations of ischemic heart disease. The collaboration between investigators and the overall approach towards assessment of clinical interventions both medical and surgical in patients with all clinical manifestations of ischemic heart disease will continue to be short and long term goals.